Aurelia
by itsthatcrazygirl13
Summary: Aurelia Lupin is the forth person in the tight friendship with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Her parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, are overjoyed when they receive news claiming that Aurelia will attend Hogwarts. Follow Aurelia as she casts spells, brews potions and flies into a world she could only dream of– Starting from Philosopher's Stone. Maybe some romance


**Chapter 1**

Aurelia Lupin awoke to the sound of a door slamming followed by a low hiss from a female. Like her father, Aurelia is a light sleeper and becomes paranoid easily. Fearing that there may be intruders or burglars in the house, Aurelia forces her eyes open and begins to tip toe towards her bedroom door. She almost trips over the many books and pencils scattered over the wooden floor and accidentally knocks over her lamp which immediately collides with her alarm clock creating a large bang. Aurelia resists the urge to bang her head against the wall due to her stupidity and peeks through the door that is slightly ajar.

"Do you think she's awake?" a voice whispers.

"Of course she's awake you blithering idiot!" another snaps. "With you stomping around like a bloody elephant it's hard not to hear!"

"It'd be best if you would all calm down" Aurelia's eyes couldn't see in the dark like her werewolf father, Remus Lupin, so relies merely on her hearing. "As you can see, Hagrid isn't the smallest of fellows"

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?!" an accented voice booms.

"Quiet down! Hagrid, Snape!" the sound of light footsteps approaching the room caused Aurelia to jerk back and race to her bed quickly. If she could fool the intruders to believe that she was asleep they mightn't kill her. At least that's the conclusion Aurelia had come to from reading all those muggle Mystery/Suspense genre books. In the muggle stories, if a person had witnessed a crime being made, the ones that committed that crime generally murdered the person that'd seen; no witnesses.

"Aurelia?" a voice says. Aurelia recognized that voice. It was the voice of her father. "Honey, are you awake?"

The light switches on and Aurelia looks through her lashes to see twelve figures crowding around her bed. Out of surprise, Aurelia opens her eyes and instantly recognizes them all.

"Happy Birthday!" they all exclaim. Aurelia begins laughing loudly. One by one they each give her hugs.

"What're you all doing here?" Aurelia asks. She looks over at the digital alarm clock flashing 12:01am in neon blue. "It's twelve in the morning!"

"You're father called us all 'ere" Rubeus Hagrid explains. "Said that his little girl was turnin' eleven"

"Thank you! This means so much to me!" Aurelia gushes.

"Some of us would prefer sleep rather this" Severus Snape says out of pure honesty. There is a slight hiss to his tone as he throws an accusing glance at Aurelia's mother, Nymphadora Tonks or simply referred to as Tonks. "Nymphadora"

"Don't call me that" Tonks hisses. Her voice laced with venom and her hair turning a deep shade of red. Tonks and Aurelia both have the rare and extraordinary ability to shift their appearance to whatever they like. Metamorphmagus is the name of their incredible ability.  
Madame Pomfrey rolls her eyes and plants her hands on her hips, "Now, now Severus. Now is not the time to be bitter"

Aurelia chuckles and looks for Remus. He is in the corner of the room conversing with Albus Dumbledore about a strange school called Hogwarts. A snow white envelop stamped with a red circle is in his hands. Remus notices the eleven year old girl watching with curiosity and walks over to her.

"Happy birthday, princess" he says. "I can't believe you're eleven already! Soon I'll be chasing boys off the front lawn"

Aurelia and Remus both laugh at the joke and Tonks places a hand on Aurelia's shoulder.

"Hey Lia, do you want to open you're presents yet?" she asks.

"Definitely!" Aurelia shouts excitedly. Everyone gathers around the glass table containing several presents of all sizes. Rolanda Hooch steps up first and picks up a crimson box with a yellow ribbon. Her bright topaz eyes stare into Aurelia's violet ones before Hooch speaks.

"I know your mother is a very talented flier, I taught her myself" Hooch says. "So I'm certain you'll be a fabulous flier as well"

Aurelia unties the ribbon and pulls of the red lid. Inside the box is a thick book with a yellow envelope on top of it. On the cover of the book is written in large elegant writing _'1001 Flying Tips and Tricks'_. Aurelia smiles and opens the envelope. Judging from the colors she'd seen from the present, it's obvious that Hooch is attracted to yellow. Inside the envelope is a card, a gift card containing $375, the exact cost of a broomstick Tonks had told Aurelia about.

"There's a rule saying eleven years olds aren't allowed to have their own broomsticks, so with this gift card I hope you can purchase one next year" Hooch says.

"Thank you so much Ro" Aurelia thanks before pulling Hooch into a bone crushing hug. The rest of the present opening flew past quickly. Flich and Snape gave Aurelia a cauldron and some phials. Flitwick gave Aurelia a pan flute, Sprout gave Aurelia a plant that snaps its jaws at her, Pomfrey gave Aurelia a first aid kit, Quirrell gave some money and Hagrid gave Aurelia a dragon.

"I was gonna get ya a large one but Lupin didn't want me to" Hagrid says. "I also got Dumbledore to agree to let you bring it to school"

"What school?" Aurelia asks with a puzzled look. Dumbledore and McGonagall give Aurelia an envelope, the same one she'd seen in her father's hands earlier. She hesitantly tears it open and begins reading it silently. Aurelia rushes towards Dumbledore and McGonagall with great speed and hugs them both tightly. She plants kisses on both their cheeks and does a little dance with the letter.

"You look surprised, Lia" McGonagall comments. "Were you not expecting to receive that particular letter despite the fact that both you're parents attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Not really, after all the incidents with my powers when they first manifested-"

"Don't worry about those, Lia" Tonks says while smiling sweetly. "It's time for us to present you our gift"

Both Tonks and Remus were holding a box; Tonks is holding a small silver rectangular prism box while Remus is holding an emerald cube. Remus gives his first.

"I know how much you love books" he says once Aurelia opens it. There are five muggle novels with interesting titles and one large thick cover with a blood red and charcoal black cover and gold pages. Aurelia flips through the pages and finds that they are all blank.

"Ah dad, I'm pretty sure books are suppose to have words in them" Aurelia says. "What is this?"

"Whatever you want it to be" Remus answers in a riddle. Before Aurelia has the chance to ask what he means, Tonks hands her gift over to the eleven year old. Inside the box is a ruby red necklace shaped like a droplet.

"It's real and it's valuable" Tonks says. "A simple touch will reveal what needs to be revealed"

"Thank you Mum, thanks Dad. I love my presents!" Aurelia kisses them both on the cheek. A loud yawn is heard in the room. All eyes are on Quirrell and he covers his mouth.

"S-Sorry, it's just t-th-that…it's late and I haven't g-gotten enough sleep in the past few hours" he says. The analogue clock hanging on the coal black wall shows 1:58am.

"It really is gettin' late and I gotta feed Fluffy, we just got 'em last week" Hagrid says. After everyone had left, Remus and Tonks had tucked Aurelia into her green quilted bed and Aurelia fell into a deep and blissful sleep dreaming about what the school would be like…and she had to figure out that damn riddle.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**I'd like to clarify the reason behind Quirrell's stuttering is because in PS (Philosopher's Stone) he said that no one suspected him because he always stutters and stuff like that. Also, the ruby that Aurelia got is not the philosopher's stone. My cousin was confused when she read it. Sorry if this chapter is too long or too boring.**

**She's going to Hogwarts with a pet dragon :) How exciting. Originally it was a black cat but I thought that dragons were better.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed**

**If there are no reviews then there are no chapters **


End file.
